Differences Settled
by TeamPlasma70
Summary: Momma is terrified of the monstrous Rudy and Buck comes in to settle the matter between the two. Rated M for blood, violence and sexual content. Rudy x Momma Dino


**This is my other romance fanfic.**

**Please note: I don't own any Ice Age Characters.**

Differences Settled

In the Dino World, it was a sunny afternoon and Buck was still feuding with Rudy the albino baryonyx. Rudy nearly had him, but Buck led into a trap and saw that his adversary was ensnared by vines. Buck laughs victoriously at the tied up baryonyx and all the baryonyx could do is stare at him in frustration. Of course, he remembers being tied up before, it's because he had help from the herd.

"Wot's wrong Rudy? Losin' yer edge?" Buck taunted.

Rudy did nothing but growled and snorted at him.

"Well, it doesn't look like you'll get out any time soon." He said still taunting him.

Rudy has had enough with his witty remarks. He used his full strength to break free of the vines and Buck was shocked to see him break through the vines like that. Right before he escapes, the albino baryonyx ate him in one gulp, but the weasel pops out of his missing tooth hole.

"Nice try, ya colossal fossil!" He said as he ran out of his mouth.

Enraged, Rudy starts to chase after him. Before he even catches the weasel, the baryonyx crashed into a familiar dino. He recognizes the dino and it was Momma. She roared at him for bumping into her and he violently roared back causing her to cowardly walk back slowly from him. Rudy walks pass Momma to see that his rival escaped and this leaves him very upset as he continues to walk to find the weasel. Momma stares at the huge baryonyx sadly still scared of him and as turns to walk away, she continues to find food for her kids.

"Hmmm, those two don't like seeing eye to eye that much, maybe this is perfect opportunity to get them to know each other." He said as he runs off coming up with a plan.

It was now dark and most of dinosaurs are fast asleep except for Rudy who roaming the areas at night. As he continues to prowl the jungles, Rudy was still upset about losing the weasel and he blames the t-rex for it. He knows that both him and Momma don't along very well in fact, he's been furious with her ever since she knocked him off the cliff trying to save a sloth. Rudy roars loudly in frustration after remembering what happened a few weeks ago. Meanwhile inside Momma's cave, she heard Rudy's roar and starts to feel frightened about him and tries to ignore it. Suddenly, her eyes shot open as heard heavy footsteps coming from Rudy. Momma tries to keep herself quiet and unnoticeable in order to prevent him from finding her. He sniffed the air for bit and kept on walking away from the area. After feeling relieved after the monstrous dino left, she closed her eyes starts to cry about that menacing dino.

"You a' right there, miss?" Said the familiar British-Australian accented mammal.

Momma looks up to see it was Buck standing at the cave entrance.

"It's a' right there miss, he's gone now." He said reassuring her.

She stopped crying for brief moment to listen what the weasel had to say.

"Listen, how's a little walk to get yer mind off of Rudy? Oh, and don't worry your kids aren't going anywhere." He said reassuring her.

The t-rex takes a look at her kids and back to Buck and nodded a "yes" to him.

"Right then, let's go!" He said as he left the cave.

Momma comes out of her cave looking both ways to see if it's safe.

"Relax, Rudy's long gone." He said.

She followed the weasel to forest still feeling uncomfortable about the whole situation. Buck sees the nervous expression on her face and decides to do something about it.

"Look here, I ya don't like him, but he can gentle... sometimes... so just give him a chance to prove himself as a gentleman, OK?" He said with a serious tone.

She nodded a "yes" as she continues to follow him deeper into the woods.

"Ah! Here we are!" He said as they both made it into the clearing.

"Isn't it nice, there are a lot of springs here for you to enjoy, Madame." He said in a calm tone.

Momma walks over to the spring and got in one just to forget her horrible ordeals about Rudy. Buck can see her smiling while she is relaxing in the water.

"Well, you just stay here fer a bit, while I'll come back with someone you'll like to meet." He said as he ran off into the world.

She was now alone and was wondering what kind of person she will meet. She was thinking that there's someone brave enough fight Rudy and protect her. Meanwhile in the woods, Buck was looking for Rudy and he found him scouting the area.

"Oy! Rudy!" He shouted at the albino.

He turns around to see the weasel and responded with an angry growl.

"Hey, hold up now. I just want to tell you that there's someone I'd like you to see." He said calming down the baryonyx.

Rudy raised his eye and gave Buck a confused look.

"Look despite our differences, all I'm sayin' is that there is a pretty girl, ya know a beautiful dino that wants to see ya." He said.

Rudy narrowed his eyes at him thinking it's a trick.

"Well now, if ya don't believe me, then why don't ya chase me ya albino freak!" He taunts him again.

He was now pissed off the fact that he was taunted so many times from the insults he's been taking. Rudy charged at Buck at blind speed while in a blind rage just to massacre the nuisance.

As caught up to him, Rudy started to chomp his jaws at Buck, but he was constantly missing every bite.

"Yow! Watch it, Snowflake!" He teased him as he made his way into the clearing and dove into the nearby spring.

Rudy searched the water to find the weasel, but no luck. Buck snuck out of the spring quietly to find Momma. Meanwhile at the other, Momma was sleeping but she was twisting and turning in her sleep. Buck found her thrashing in the water and jabs her side with his knife waking her. She sees a small wound on her and growls angrily at Buck.

"Sorry miss, you were havin' another one of ya nightmares again." He explained.

Momma calmed down and she looked around for the dino to protect her from Rudy.

"Oh yeah, Momma, there's someone here to see you." He said happily to the t-rex.

She smiled happily to meet the brave and strong dino and followed the weasel to see him.

"Wait here, kay?" He said to her.

Momma nodded in obedience waiting for Buck to come back with the dino.

"Oh, Rudy!" He called to the baryonyx.

Rudy growled as he spotted the weasel.

"Here I am, try to get me!" He said followed up with a raspberry.

Rudy charged at him once more and chased him to see the t-rex. He growl furiously at the female wanting to kill her for knocking him off the cliff. Momma turns around to see Rudy standing there growling at her and takes a few steps back getting ready to run.

"Hold on girl, wot are ya doing?" He questioned the t-rex.

Momma turns around to dash, but he sped past her blocking her chance to escape. He walks slowly to the t-rex with his claws ready. She walks back slowly only to stumble and fall on her rump. Rudy seize the opportunity to strike and lunged at her. Momma retaliated by biting his side, but no avail. He slashed her back forcing her to lose her grip on him and he bit her neck and clawed her body with force. Buck jumps in to help save Momma from being killed.

"Alright, that's enough Rudy! Now you'll have to face me!" He said as he got on top of his head with rope.

Rudy tries to shake him off, but nothing working. Buck tries to hold on, but he knows that Rudy doesn't give in that easily. He spins around to get the weasel off of him and worked.

"Whoa! Some ride!" He said in a daze.

Next thing Buck knew, Rudy picked him up with his teeth and chucked him into a nearby tree knocking him unconscious. He sees the blood covered t-rex trying to get up and run, but he pinned her down again and bit her neck again but only harder. Momma roared in pain from his bite and he claws at her once more. Rudy lets go of her neck and puts his claw on it smiles evilly and just before he finishes her, he see her crying knowing that she was going to die and her kids will be alone with no mother nor father. Momma stares at Rudy one more time and sees that he feels sympathetic towards her. He releases his grip on her neck and nuzzles her feeling sorry for what he did and lays down next to her. When Buck came to, he sees Rudy lying down next to Momma.

"Well, I'll be. I would go down there and congratulate them, but I'll just ruin the moment." He said as he left them alone for a while.

Rudy continues nuzzling her and starts to lick her. She looks away from him still frightened, but he growled softly to reassure her. He picks up Momma in his arms and took her to the nearby spring and he put her down gently in the water and then he walk into water too. Momma walks over to him and returned his nuzzle and something strange came over her as she continued to nuzzle him affectionately. Rudy knows what she wants, so he made her get out of water and into mating position. She feels nervous about mating with a baryonyx, but she hasn't mated in a long time. Rudy went to her rump and licks her cloaca causing her to moan with every lick. Momma turns her head to see his member starting to appear underneath him. He stops licking her for a bit and let her turn around to have her turn. Momma bent down on her knees to lick his member, causing him to moan also in pleasure. She continues licking him to see him panting from the pleasure she's giving him. She stops and turns around to let him inside him. Rudy gets up off the ground to mount her and inserts his member inside her cloaca. He wrapped his arms around the t-rex's waist and began pumping into her. She began to growl from the pleasure as Rudy kept on thrusting into her cloaca at normal. Sometime later, she growled at him to tell to go faster and the baryonyx did. Rudy went faster and kept pumping her nonstop until his was at his limit.

A few minutes later, the both dinos climaxed together and stopped for a brief moment. Rudy got up off of Momma and sat back to take a breather. Momma was resting on the grass for a short then got up and leaned backwards on the albino. He turned her around and french kissed her and laid her down on the ground. After they stopped, they stared at each other blushing and Rudy started mating with her again this time in a missionary position. They continued mating for a long time until they both climaxed for the second time and stopped. Both Momma and Rudy were sweating from their experience and they took one last dip to clean themselves off.

After they got out of the spring, Momma and Rudy looked at the sky to see that it was almost morning and they need to head back to their homes. Rudy growled at Momma to follow him back to her home quick before the sun comes up. At last, they reached her cave and Momma sees her kids still asleep and she gave Rudy a goodbye lick and he returns her lick. After their farewell, Momma walks to the back of her cave to snuggle with her kids and fell asleep knowing that she isn't scared of Rudy anymore, but they are still rivals. Buck appears at the entrance of her cave again.

"Nicely, done missy. I'm proud of you and Rudy fer settlin' yer differences." He said as he left.

Momma wakes up to Rudy's roar and smiled and falls back to sleep. They settled their differences even though they're enemies; they kept their love as a secret.

**I might make another romance fic after this one.**

**Please review this fanfic.**


End file.
